Followed
by xLittleBlackStarx
Summary: What if instead of Erin dying in Build it Ian saves her? What if after the close call Kevin and Wendy won't leave them alone when death goes after them. They have to stick together. Will Ian and Erin ever get privacy or will death get them first.Ian/Erin
1. Chapter 1

Fallowed ch1

Wendy watched as the sawdust made circles on the floor just half listining to the converstation that was going on.

" - save five skipped lives...any takers?" Ian asked as he looked over the group. Wendy looked up at one of the top shelves, noticing wooden stakes, some that looked remotely like the flags in the picture.

"There. Those." Wendy said. The shelves rocked slightly causing the stakes to fall. She ran over to Ian and pulled him onto the floor and out of the way. As Ian fell he grabbed onto Erin's pantleg tripping her as kevin dove for cover also. Boards crashed to the hard concreat floor splintering and flying in all directions. The teens shielded thier eyes to ward them off. When the falling boards finally came to a stop everyone started to get up from the floor.

" You ok babe?" Ian questioned moving towards Erin who was also picking her self up.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

Kevin helped Wendy from the ground and brushed himself off. Looking at Erin and Ian he gave them a glare.

"Now do you belive us?

Ian scoffed. "Belive what? That boards can fall? That doesn't mean that there is some '_force_' out to get us. I mean, think about it, everyday around sixty people die working on construction sites, in home improvment stores, and in factories. What is it to say that some product falls 10 feet from a shelf?"

Wendy walked to Erin and layed a hand on her shoulder. " Everytime we go to try to stop someone from getting hurt they just end up dieing."

" No one is dead here though." Ian said as he guided Erin away from Wendy. " Now if you would be so kind to leave, we have a store to close."

Kevin just rolled his eyes and Wendy sighed as they turned around to walk out of the store. "Don't say we didn't warn you two." Kevin added as they made thier way towards the door.

" Right, thanks." Came Ian's reply as he started to help Erin pick the splintered and broken boards from the floor.

Sorry it's so short, I promise it will be longer next chapter when things start moving. Please Review and tell me what you think.

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who read this story. It is my first fanfic ever so I hope every one will read, write and review!

Fallowed ch 2

" I think that we should try to help Ian and Erin again." Wendy commented as she and Kevin sat in a fast food resteraunt.

Kevin looked at her doubtingly " Oh yeah, I'm sure they will listen if we tell them a second time." He said looking down at his food.

" Well we should atleast try to find them."

" Fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erin was sitting in her room listening to music when she heard a knock on her door. Sighing she went down stairs. She looked out the window as she past and noticed a red car in her driveway. Since she didn't really recognize the car out side she looked through the peephole on the door and was quite suprised to see Wendy and Kevin standing on her door step. With a puzzled look she opened the door.

" Can I help you?" She questioned.

" We need you to get Ian, we have to talk to you both." Wendy said stepping forward.

" I might be wrong but, didn't we already do this? I don't have time for this, I have work to do." Erin said moving to close the door but Kevin stopped it from shutting by putting his foot in the way.

" Hey we're trying to help you guys, this is very important." He said alittle annoyed. Erin sighed again and looked at him.

Erin opened the door and stepped outside closeing the it behind her." Okay, but if Ian is mad at anyone for bugging him at his house I'm going to tell him it was your idea."

" Thats fine." Wendy repiled as they all got into her car to go get Ian.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Driving down the road Erin gave Wendy directions to Ian's house. As they got closer Kevin noticed that they were entering the bad part of Mckinley. They continued to drive for alittle while longer.

"Oh, stop here." Erin said from the backseat

Wendy pulled up to the curb and looked over the small house they had arrived at. It wasn't very big, it was white and red house with a dying tree in the front. It didn't really have a yard. It had two vehicals parked in the small driveway, one was Ian's van and the other was a beatup old grey-blue pickup truck with large spots of paint missing. Muffled shouting could be heard from inside as they got out of the car. While Wendy and Kevin hesitated, Erin walked up to the door and knocked quitely. The shouting stopped and they could hear heavy footsteps approching. Then the door was swung open revealing a tall middle aged man with a balding head and a slight beergut wearing a scowel on his face.

" What do you want?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

" Hello to you to Jeff,"Erin said as she looked past him. " we need to talk to Ian."

Jeff snorted but called over his shoulder. " Ian, you little punk, you have some people here to see you stop being so rude and greet your guests!" Behind someone could be heard sniffeling quietly in the kitchen. A door in the back opened and Ian appeared from behind Jeff pushing past him and moving him out of the way so he was standing in the door way instead leaning on the frame.

" Hey babe," he said then frowned as he looked over her shoulder at the people standing behind her. " um, what are you doing here? And why the hell did you bring them with you."

Erin stepped forward giving him a reasuring look and a quick kiss.

" They want to talk to us."

Yay, my second chapter!!!!! Anyways, tell me what you think of the story so far.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys really made my day. I wasn't going to put this chapter up till this Saturday but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. Keep it up, you guys are awsome! **

Fallowed ch 3

Ian gave them all a look before heading towards his van, waking past them and taking Erin's hand. He had just put his hand on the door when Wendy stopped him.

" I don't think that it's a good idea to split up, why don't we ride in my car?" Kevin nodded his head in agreement starting to Wendy's car motioning for them to fallow. Ian and Erin didn't move from thier spot. Wendy looked at them " come on you guys." When they still didn't move she sighed.

" Okay, maybe we could walk." Kevin suggested. He took it as a good idea when Erin and Ian turned and started walking down the sidewalk going to catch up with them, Wendy fallowing after him.

After walking in silence for a good while Ian looked back at the two people trailing behind him. " So what did you want to talk about that was so important you had to track me down to say?"

" It's about the pictures we showed you two a couple days ago." Wendy started. Ian gave Erin a annoyed look, mouthing the words " why do you do these things to me Pip?". Erin looked back at him with a small smile before she whispered something in his ear that made him smile and give her a kiss. Wendy chose to ignore it an continue. " We were looking at them somemore and we really think that you guys should listen to what we have to say-"

" Thats, why we're here." Ian cut in.

Wendy continued. " Right, well, I was thinking that we should stick together, protect eachother. That sort of thing.."

" I don't think that's the best idea," Erin started " we kind of like our privacy and I think it would be alittle more than akward having people watching us constantly. You know, going where we're going, doing what we're doing, all the time." 

" Yeah, I'll have to agree with Erin on this one, so thank you for waring us of our little stalker, but I'm afraid we have to be going." Ian said turning to leave with Erin . But they didn't get far before Ian galnced behind them and saw that Wendy and Kevin were walking behind them quietly. He decided to see how far they were going to take this. Continue in down the street he looked up and saw the store sign. Perfict. When they got to the doorway Ian didn't hesitate, pulling the door open letting Erin go in first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud music made Wendy look around as they went into the little shop but she didn't stop her persuit of the two in front of her. The air was filled with the heavy scent of smoke, perfume and something else. As she made her way through a crowd of men she looked around and noted that the place was filled with men, mostly middle aged, and women who were dressed in skimpy out fits waking on atleast 6 inch highheels, how they did that she had no idea. She felt Kevin's back come in to contact with her face as she was jerked out of her musings. She smiled apoligetically when Kevin looked back at her with a puzzled look on his face. She looked around noticing that they had stopped in front of a door that was ,apperently locked, from what she could tell from Ian trying the doorknob over and over before cursing under his breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Well, so much for that plan.' Ian thought as he made his way back through the thick crowedtorwards the exit. The bar/club that Jeff owned was the most rank smelling, discusting, and most repulsive place to be, let alone the back room where Jeff and his buddies would play poker or what ever the hell they did. If they could even make it to that door, he knew, there was no getting rid of them. As he breathed in the fresh air he held onto Erin's hand tighter, bracing himself for the many Irratating, parinoid, and tiring days that were sure to fallow.

**Well theres another chapter for you guys. I hope you all liked it, tell me what you think.**

**Later!**


	4. AN

**Hey people! Sorry for the let down, but I need reviews so I know if this story is worth continuing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Let me just say that I am sooo sorry for the long wait, I was suffering from major writers block. Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews. I know that you have been waiting for weeks. You guys are the people that keep me going! Now on to the story. Enjoy!**

Fallowed ch 4

" You really are going to fallow us everywhere." Erin said in a flat tone, it was really more of a statement than a question.

They were at a small out-of-the-way pizza shop that Ian and Erin frequented. They had been sittng in silence for a while now, all just lost in they're own thoughts and Erin was the one to break it. The sudden disruption caused the others to start.

" If by that you mean that we are going to stick together all the time then yes, yes we are." Kevin said in a matter-of-fact tone picking up a fresh slice of cheese pizza. Wendy and Erin shot him a look that said 'your not helping' as Ian sat back dropping his food back to the plate in front of him.

" Well, I'm going to the bathroom, Kevin are you comming? I might slip on the floor and hit my head or something." He said sarcastically, standing up from his seat. Erin watched as he left then turned back to the other two sitting at the table.

" As fun as that was I still don't see how this will work," Erin looked at Kevin then back to Wendy as she scooted her chair away from the table. " Ian doesn't seem to enthused." She moved to get up when Kevin stopped her by reaching over the table and grabbing her wrist. She stopped cold and gave him a look when she tried to pry her self out of his grip but he just tightened his hold on her. " Let go of me." She stated with fire in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin saw Erin start to leave and did the first thing that came to him. He grabbed her arm. When she tried to pull free he held fast to her wrist. He was about to ask her what the fuck she tought she was doing when he felt a hand on his. Looking up he met the eyes of a very pissed looking Ian holding onto his hand tightly and pulling Erin's hand free.

" She told you to let go of her, what the hell is your problem?" Ian asked not looking away or releasing Kevin's hand. When Kevin didn't answer Ian tightened his grip little. Kevin winced trying to wrench his appendage away, still not answering. Ian squeezed harder.

Kevin glared up at him. " The question isn't what my problem is, it's what's your's is. You claim to love Erin but, how can that be true if you knowingly put her in harms way?"

Ian dropped his hand matching his glare. " The only one that is putting her in harms way is you two." He said looking at them accusingly while putting an arm around Erins waist and steering her towards the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the little bell on the door rang signifing Ian and Erin's exit, Kevin sighed turning to Wendy.

" Oh yeah, this is going to be fun."

**Sorry it's so short, I just had to get something out to let you guys know that I'm still alive. Oh well, I will be updating sooner next time for sure. I love you all! Read and Review please.**

**Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!! I am sooooooo sorry about the long wait. I don't have any lame reason to tell you all, just that I'm lazy. Oh well, on with the story!**

Fallowed ch 5

" Where do you think they went?" Wendy questioned as they walked down the sidewalk. They had been looking for Ian and Erin for at least an hour, it was getting very frusterating, and it was starting to rain. And neither of the two had anyway to find them.

Kevin snorted. " Like I have a clue. They're probably hiding out some where." He kicked at a loose pebble on the ground. He wasn't a bad person, it was just..." Ian is just so damn stubbern, he's going to get himself and Erin killed."

" Yeah, I won't argue with that but we still have to help them," Wendy glanced around for the missing two. They where somewhere down-town and there were alot of little shops and side streets. A small building across the street caught her eye.

She stepped off the curb and started to cross, Kevin fallowing. " It's not like we expected people to believe us anyway." She said absently as she came to a stop in front fo the store.

'Tarica's Superstion Book's and Medevil Art's'

" Do you think they went in there?" Kevin asked reading the sign.

" No, but I think I'd like to take a look anyway."

Before Kevin could protest he heard the open as Wendy stepped through. Sighing he went in after her.

" Welcome." Said the girl behind the counter. " I am Tarica, just let me know if you need anything." She smiled warmly at them.

Wendy turned and walked straight up to the counter. The girl was dressed in a black top with no sleeves and jeans. She had long wavy brown hair and warm eyes. " I was wondering if you had any books on superstitious beliefs?"

Tarica gave a friendly laugh. " You've come to the right place." She stepped out from behind the counter and led them between shelves upon shelves of books and posters. The walls were covered with old paintings of every size, shape, and color.

" Ah, here we are." She said " These are among the most popular." She signaled to a large section of books, old and new.

Wendy thanked her and set to work, she wanted to find out more about thier situation if she could. It was going to be a long night.

**TBC**

**I know it's short but once again I had to reiterate that I'm not dead.**

**Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And another chapter for my lovley readers!**

Fallowed ch 6

Ian sighed. Here he was sitting in class...still. It was all because of the many death right before graduation. The school had planned to carry on as normal and on schedule but when classes started again there were so few students that showed up that they finally decided to delay graduation until the many funerals were over. So here every one was, back at school a couple weeks after it was supposed to be over with.

" In 1492, when Columbus set out to discover a sea route to China, Japan was not a unified nation. It was just a collection of feudal kingdoms much like those you studied in your Middle Ages unit." The teacher explained. Ian liked his science teacher Mr. Fergal, he knew about Ian's home situation and help anyway he could but didn't always say 'oh thats so horrible' or anything else like that, and that was a good thing to Ian, he didn't want anyone's pity, but Mr. Fergal was always there if he needed to talk. He also wasn't one of those adults who tried to act like the kids or be cool. He just was.

Regardless of the set back Ian was glad to be doing something that wasn't revolving around the tragedies, home, or the paraniod rantings of over dramatic teenage girls.

" Feudalism was a medieval contractual relationship among the upper classes, by which a lord granted land to his men in return for military service and -" The sound of the bell sounding drowned out Mr. Fergal's last statement and soon students were pouring out of the room.

Ian grabbed his black backpack and gathered his things into it. He slung it over his shoulder and started for the door, he still had lunch and two more classes, then he had to go back to work at 'Build It'. Sometimes he thought his days were just to full.

In the hall he met up with Erin like always. The pair walked down the crowded hallway talking amongst themselves. Pushing through the glass doors that led to the student parking lot Erin turned to her boyfriend.

" You know, Wendy was talking to me in class," She stopped when Ian gave her a look, but shook it off quickly and continued. " She said that she found out some more about this 'thing'.

"Hn." Was her only answer as they got into Ian's van.

They went to the nearist fast food place. 'Andy's'. Both were suprised that it wasn't still closed down after what happened to Frankie, but went in anyway. After they got thier food they found a booth to sit in. Ian sat down first expecting Erin to get in on the other side and was suprised when she scooted in next to him so that her leg was against his.

" What are you doing babe?" Ian questioned.

" Nothing, I just noticed that you've been alittle stressed lately and wanted to help you calm down a bit." She said as she- if it could be done- moved closer, putting her arms around his neck, putting her chin on his shoulder and looking at his face.

Ian raised a eyebrow and smirked alittle. " Is that right? And just how would you go about doing that?" He asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye, a smile now playing on his lips.

Now it was Erin's turn to smirk as she pulled him closer and kissed him playfully in the cheek. Before Ian could react she did it again. But as soon as the kiss was there it was gone. She went to do it again but Ian was faster as he turned and captured her lips with his. She laughed into the kiss then returned it. After a few moments she pushed him away and turned her back on him pouting playfully.

Ian turned also, but towards her, and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her so her back was leaning against his chest. She let out a suprised yelp, leaned her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ian watched her for a couple seconds before kissing her on the forehead and resting his chin on the top of her head and smiling to himself. She always did know how to make him feel better.

**Well there you go, two chapters in one night, I thought you guys deserved it. Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Later**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people! Hooray for updates!!! I know I've been gone for awhile, but, I'm back now! No worries!

Fallowed ch 8

" Oh come on Wendy, we both know that neither of them are going to listen." Kevin said, trailing behind Wendy.

They had been looking for Ian and Erin all day. So far no one knew where they were.

" Like I said before, we have to try. I never want to be responsible for anymore deaths." Glancing back she saw Kevin roll his eyes. Sighing, she rounded the corner. She knew Kevin was more worried than he cared to say and she had to admit, the search had worn her down. She promised herself that when they did find the ever elusive couple she was going to stick with them no matter what, even if it meant strapping then to a chair and watching over them all day.

" Maybe they're at Ian's house." Wendy suggested.

Kevin snorted. " From what I saw, no one would want to go there unless it was absolutely necessary."

Wendy nodded her agreement, it wasn't the most pleasant of homes she had been to in the past.

" Maybe Erin's then?"

" Wow, well that's a great idea," Kevin bit sarcastically. " Except we have no clue where she lives."

Wendy narrowed her eyes at him.

" We could ask..." What was it with men and asking directions?

Finally after much debate they decided to see if Ian's parents knew where Erin lived.

oOo

Pulling up to the small house Wendy took a deep breath and got out of her car.

When they got to the door Kevin raised his hand to knock.

They both jumped when the door was wrenched open and Jeff stood, looming in the doorway, gripping the door with one hand and holding a beer in the other.

" What do you want?!" He half shouted, his voice slurred a little.

" Wee need to find Ian." Wendy started, trying not to be overpowered by the smell of alcohol seeping otu of the mans mouth as he spoke.

Jeff let out a disgusting snort.

" That little punk is probably with that good for nothin' girl of his." He slurred, waiving his beer in front of him.

" She lives on twenty-first, in the big light blue house." A small woman standing behind Jeff said quietly.

" Thank you." Wendy said before walking back down the path to her car with Kevin.

Getting in the car they started to Erin's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What do you think of this one, Zip?" Erin asked, wearing a tight fitted black T-shirt with a dark red and purple rose in the center.

Ian tapped his chin in mock thought, looking her over.

" I don't know babe, I think you should try this one on again." He said, holding up a dark green half shirt.

Erin stared at him for a second before grabbing the piece of clothing out of his hands, glaring at him playfully.

Sticking her tongue out she pull her shirt over her head, leaving her in only a black lace bra.

Ian sat up straighter on the bed.

" Wait a second."

Erin turned to face him.

" What?" She asked, looking puzzled.

" Why worry so much about clothes when you look perfectly fine just like that?" Ian smiled. " Sexy." He added winking at her.

Erin laughed.

" Maybe latter." She said, bending down to kiss him.

Ian saw the opportunity and took it, pulling her down on his lap so her legs were on either side of his waist.

When she let out a surprised yelp Ian laughed before covering her mouth with his and kissing her deeply.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer, while Ian ran his hands over her shoulders and up and down her back before stopping on her bra.

He pulled away from Erin, Erin smiled before kissing him again, running her hands through his hair.

Unclasping her bra, Ian moved his hands up to her shoulders, bringing to straps slowly down her arms.

The door swung open and there was a surprised gasp.

Erin turned sharply towards the door while pulling the covers off the bed up over her chest and moving off Ian's lap.

Ian and Erin both shot angry twin glares at the shocked Kevin and Wendy standing in the doorway.

" Uh, what the fuck are you doing?!" Erin screamed, while Ian just rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed, groaning.

" We're so sorry." Wendy apologized, face flushed.

Ian opened his eyes and sat up glaring at Kevin, who had his eyes glued to the still half naked Erin.

Ian's girlfriend or not Kevin still noticed a naked woman when he saw one.

" Hey fuck head, put your eyes back in your skull before I remove them." Ian warned, standing up.

Kevin snapped towards Ian who was moving closer, blocking Erin from his sight.

" Will you get out so I can get dressed?" Erin said impatiently.

" You heard her. Out." Ian stated, shooing them out the door before closing and locking it behind them. Turning back to Erin, Ian smiled. " Right, now, where were we?"

**Please review!**

**Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chapter! You guys totally deserve it!**

Fallowed

ch 9

Kevin tapped his foot impatiently. They had been waiting downstairs for an hour and a half. Erin's mother had offered then something to eat but they declined.

" All right! No one takes this long to get dressed." Kevin snapped, looking up the stars leading to the rest of the house.

Wendy sat quietly on one of the over-stuffed couches looking at the various pictures and nic-nax on the coffee table and shelves. she had noticed that the majority of the pictures were group photos, she had also noticed that Ian was in most of them as well, they all looked so happy.

" Are you listening?" Kevin asked.

" Hm, what? Yeah, I heard you." Wendy said distractedly, getting up and walking over to one of the shelves. She picked up a picture, looking it over. It was of Ian and Erin sitting out side, Erin was kneeling behind Ian with her arms around his shoulders kissing his cheek. Ian was smiling looking at her sidelong and blushing slightly.

Wendy smiled, she wished she could fond someone like that. Her smile faded thinking of Jay. She did have someone like that once.

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of a door opening upstairs.

" Finally." Kevin said, looking relived.

Footsteps could be heard over head and coming down the stairs. There was a silence before a slightly flushed Erin appeared at the bottom of the steps, fallowed by a smirking Ian.

Erin took a seat in the couch that Wendy had previously been on. Ian naturally sat next to her, he put his arm around her shoulder and started to absently play with a lock of her hair.

Erin smiled. " Well, since you two are," She cleared her throat. " Still here, I'm assuming you have something important to tell us?"

Kevin nodded as Wendy put the photo back on the shelf and stepped forward.

Wendy opened her mouth to answer but Kevin cut in.

" What the hell have you been doing?! We've been down here forever!" Kevin scolded.

Ian's smirk widened as Erin's face grew darker.

Ian sat on the edge of the couch smiling. " We were-" Erin elbowed in in the side none to lightly. " ...busy." He finished, glancing back at his girlfriend. " What?' He asked he asked with a innocent look.

Erin rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm.

Wendy smiled sadly. She missed Jason so much.

" Anyway," She said, clasping her hands in front of her. " Like I was trying to say the last two times we talked, we found out more about this 'thing'."

Ian made a face and stood up.

" For the last time, there is No thing here."

Kevin walked over to where Wendy stood.

" See? I told you they don't care." He said to her, motioning to the two teens.

" But-"

" No, they don't care, they don't want our help!" Kevin stated furiously. " It doesn't matter how much you explain it to them."

" You know what Kevin? Your right, I don't care." Ian stated. " You know why? I don't usually care about fictional theories spawned from mislead paranoia."

Erin watched them continue to argue. she was torn. she didn't agree with Kevin and Wendy but she didn't want something to happen to Ian. There was no one, nothing that she loved as much as him. He was her world, she couldn't live without him.

" Alright, stop fighting you guys!" Erin said, she turned to Wendy. " What do you want us to do?"

Wendy looked at Erin, relived that she was at least somewhat listening.

" All we're asking is that two two stay close for a while." Wendy explained, sitting down next to Erin on the couch.

" Oh, ok, we can do that." Erin said glancing at Ian, who was still arguing with Kevin. " Can't we Zip." It was more of a statement than a question. " Zip."

Ian stopped in mid-sentence and looked at her.

" What? Oh I don't know about that Pip." Ian sighed as Erin made some type of puppy eyes. " Fine, but only until they drop this."

Erin smiled and walking over to Ian and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Ian smiled back, he loved her so much. He just didn't know what he would do without her. He was willing to do anything for his Pip, even if it meant going with some crazy chick and an idiot jock.

When Ian drifted back to reality he realized that everyone was leaving. Erin stopped and turned to face him.

She smiled.

" Coming Zip?"

Ian nodded not even knowing where they were headed. Sighing he fallowed the others out the door. He just hoped this would be over soon.

**TBC **

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I am back, sorry for such a long wait. I have just been very busy.

Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 10

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

Kevin drummed his fingers on the table.

Wendy watched as the bubbles that had developed in her water float to the surface before popping.

Ian slouched a little more on the couch and let out a breath loudly, all the while trying not to disturb Erin who had fallen asleep and was currently resting her head in his lap.

They were at Wendy's house and had been listening to the same song over and over for a very long time. All of them had attempted to get Julie to play something else but she had insisted that the music was making her feel better and that they should fuck off.

The clock hit four pm.

" Alright," Ian said, breaking the silence and shifting in his seat. " We're out of here, there is simply no point in sitting here and doing nothing. If what you say is true, I'm going to spend the last hours of my life doing something I enjoy with people I like."

He gently moved some of Erin's red hair out of her face and woke her.

" Pip." He whispered, kissing her cheek. " Pip, it's time to wake up. We need to go."

Erin stirred in his lap, groaning and mumbling something under her breath about stupid people stupidly waking her from a good nap at a stupid time.

" Erin."

Grumbling she slowly sat up blinking her eyes tiredly, while running her fingers through her hair to smooth it out.

"Mmm." She stretched her muscles and looked at Ian, smiling a sleepy smile.

" What's up Zip?" She yawned, her eyes still half closed.

" Come on get up." Ian said standing and helping her up. " We're going to do something fun."

" Fun? What?" Erin questioned, her mind still a bit foggy. She yawned again, opening her eyes wider and blinking a few more times, she nodded. " Ok. Where should we go?"

Ian thought for a moment. Where could they go with out Kevin and Wendy following them?

" Lets go to the amusement park." He said, satisfied that they could be alone, when he saw Wendys face take on a shocked expression. " You have to face your fears sometime right?"

Erin smiled, she knew why Ian chose to go there, he wanted to be with her, ust her. She was looking forward to just hanging out with the man she loved. She had always enjoyed it best when it was just them, when they could talk about anything, when she could just sit in Ian's arms and be happy that he was there with her, together.

oOo

Ian checked his rear-view mirror and rolled his eyes, seeing Wendy's car trailing two cars behind him. He had really figured that his plan would work, but it seemed the there really was no getting rid of his newly acquired stalkers.

" Maybe," Erin started." It won't be that bad. I mean, it's not like we'll be sharing the same bed." She narrowed her eyes playfully as Ian gave her a 'I wouldn't be to sure about that.' look. She smiled reaching over and rubbing her boyfriends shoulder. " I love you Zip."

Ian took his eyes off the road to look over a Erin briefly. " Love you too Pip."

He glanced back to the road just in time to slow down enough to make the turn into the parking lot.

Ian checked his mirror a last time, watching Wendy pull into a space behind them.

oOo

For what seemed to be the thousandth time, Ian sighed as he looked side-long a Erin. Surprisingly, she had started talking to Wendy, just talking. It had worried him a little bit at first, he had never really seen her have a real conversation with anyone but him before.

They had just been walking in circles for what had to be at least an hour now.

" Hey man!" A voice called, making everyone look towards it's source.

" Hey, I haven seen you in forever." Kevin said, going over to the other teen to greet the slightly shorter man.

Kevin saw his friend looking over his shoulder.

" Oh, right," Kevin added." This is Wendy, Ian and Erin." He said as he pointed them out. " Everyone, this is Kyle."

Kyle nodded to the two girls and looked Ian over for a second.

" I like you," He said a light tone." You make me feel...tall."

Ian rolled his eyes.

" That's the great thing about him, he makes everyone feel tall." Kevin said, laughing.

" Yeah, kinda like how you make everyone feel like a genius." Ian commented, smirking as he saw Kevin glare at him.

Erin smiled, laughing quietly, even Wendy stifled a short laugh.

" I could totally see how that could be true." Kyle replied thoughtfully, he looked at his watch and grimaced. " Hey Kevin, I need to go man, my girl is waiting for me to come pick her up. I'll see you later."

" Alright, see ya." Kevin called as his friend left. He turned back to Ian. " I hate you."

Ian half smiled, taking Erin's hand as they followed Kevin through the crowd of people. Maybe Erin was right, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter! Yay! Please review and tell me what you guys think!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay, updates! Sorry I've kinda been slacking, I've only had time to do this one chapter, but another one will be out soon.

Enjoy

Followed

Chapter 11

Erin laughed quietly as she felt a hand slowly traveling down her back, then running along the the waistline of her skirt, tugging lightly at the buttons that went down the side. She glanced down as the other hand started working on the zipper of her black zipper hoodie.

Her and Ian had ditched Kevin and Wendy twenty minutes earlier by sneaking out the back of the haunted house. Ducking through the crowd, they made their way to Ian's van. Which they were now occupying. A few months ago Ian had put a large blanket in the back, for this particular reason.

Currently, Ian was praising his foresight. Because it and all lead up to, him lying on his back, looking up, grinning, at Erin who was straddling his waist. There was only one problem. He needed more hands. Done with the zipper, her slipped the dark jacket off her shoulders. Then watched at she pulled her shirt over her head. Erin felt goosebumps develop as Ian ghosted his fingers up her bare sides before moving to unclasp her bra. Ian shivered lightly as feminine hands ran along his chest, Erin leaning down and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Moving back, she kissed way along his jaw and down his neck, adding little nips here and there along the way, before working her way back up.

" This was a great idea Zip." She whispered huskily in his ear, her hands making their way down his stomach to grasp the edge of Ian's shirt before sliding it back up his torso and pulling it off. She covered Ian's mouth with hes as she slowly undid his belt.

Ian watched Erin as she smiled seductively, her eyes roaming over his body. She let out a cute little laugh before setting to

' work'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Maybe they got lost." Wendy said, glancing around at the crowd of people surrounding them. They had been waiting outside the haunted house for at least forty-five minutes and Kevin was already getting suspicious. Even though it normally took about half an hour to get through.

" I knew that I should have went with them." Kevin said, motioning towards the rid.

" If you knew that," Wendy started " then why didn't you go?"

Kevin stopped and looked at Wendy for a moment.

" Yeah well... I wanted to stay with you. I mean, we've already seen what kind of things can happen in a place like this."

Wendy narrowed her eyes for a second.

" Maybe we should see if their car is even still here." Kevin suggested, leaning against the side of the building.

" Sure, I guess." Wendy said.

They crammed in between the people, making their way to the parking-lot.

oOo

Kevin and Wendy approached the big white van.

" Well, it's still here." Wendy said " So they must be around here somewhere, right?"

" You would think so," Kevin said, sitting on the van's rear bumper. " but I don't really think that-" Kevin cut off as he jumped away from the van. " What the fuck?!"

" What's wrong?" Wendy asked, alarmed.

" It moved." Kevin said, pointing at his previous seat. " Just watch."

Wendy stepped closer and watched the van warily. Ever so slightly, she could see the van rocking. Curiously she looked at Kevin, as the jock made a face and walked over to the van again.

Kevin grabbed the handle on the side door and pulled it open. He watched as it slid open about five inches before slamming shut. Looking puzzled, Kevin opened it once more, but again, it slammed shut.

Wendy rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the van, flinging the back doors open. Her eyes widened as she stared at the, covered yet still, obviously naked teens.

The couple inside sat up quickly, Erin pulling the edge of the blanket over her chest, a blush spreading over her flushed face. Ian let out a short laugh, turning to his girlfriend.

" Babe, we really need to start locking our doors."

-----------------------------------------------

Please please please...review and tell me what you all think!


	12. Chapter 12

Holy...crap! I am sooooo sorry for the VERY long wait. I lost my writing notebook, so not only did I not have my story I also had my password written in it too. Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are what keeps this story going and encourages me to write more chapters!

--

Chapter 12

Two hours later the small group stood just outside of McKinley's ' sole source of entertainment ', as the majority of the population of the town called it, casually debating what movie to see. Even now Erin couldn't look at Kevin or Wendy for more then a few seconds. God, she wished she had her boyfriends ability to almost immediately shake off his embarrassment, opting instead to taunt Kevin for screaming " like a little girl" when he had felt the large van move. She however, still turned a faint shade of red just thinking about it, even though it had been far from the first time getting caught I the act.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she tried to focus on the conversation taking place.

Wendy rolled her eyes as she partially stood in between Kevin who was half heartedly glaring at the grinning teen opposite from him.

"Why don't we break this down," Wendy said, trying to distract the two males. "First we need to decide what kind of movie to see."

"Well we can rule out horror, we can't have Kevin getting scared and busting the projector lens." Ian teased, giving Erin a playful look when she tried to cover her amused smile by glaring at him. "Hey, I'm just trying to make sure we get to see the whole movie."

Her expression softened as she looked over the odd group. It was still strange to be out with other people, not that she minded, but her and Ian weren't really social butterflies, so they usually spent their time doing stuff the liked together just enjoying each others company. So she wasn't really to surprised that everyone was having a bit of trouble agreeing.

A loud honk drew Erin's attention out of her thoughts as well as making everyone jump. Four set of eyes were directed to the dark green muscle car, the driver drumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as a mother and her daughter crossed in front of him.

"God, what the hell was that guys problem?" Kevin asked watching as the vehicle sped away. He turned to Wendy who was shaking her head.

"Some people." She mumbled.

"Still vote for horror," Erin said, directing their attention back to her. She wrapped her right arm around Ian's waist, leaning against his side, and batting her eyes at him. "What do you think Zip?"

Shifting his gaze from the parking lot, Ian couldn't help the smile that came with the affectionate nickname. He sighed. "Fine, but remember, I warned you all." Ian put his arm around Erin's shoulders, kissed her cheek, and turned to go inside. "Fuck."

Erin looked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

With his free hand he patted himself down. "My wallet's in the van. I'll go get it." He stepped from under the overhang and stopped, patiently waiting for a small group of guys to cross the parking lot. Rolling his eyes when they stopped to jokingly fight with each other, he walked into the small strip of road that separated the building from the big parking lot.

"Ian hold on!" Halting in mid-step he turned to look at Erin questioningly. "I have your wallet!"

"Why do you have my wallet?"

" Remember it fell out of your pocket in the back of the van and I picked it up."

Raising his eyebrows, Ian shrugged and started back towards her. He had only gotten a few steps before someone slammed into him and knocked him backwards onto the ground. Angrily he glared up at the men who had still been messing around as they cross the road. "What the fuck man?! Watch where your-"

Suddenly there was a blaring horn followed by a sickening thud.

"Ian!" Running forward Erin pushed her way through the group of spectators already gathering around. Vaguely she heard someone yelling to call 911. Breathing a sigh of relief when she spotted him standing up slowly she went over to help him up. "Are you ok baby?" she asked, looking him over.

Looking straight ahead he paused before answering. "Yeah."

Slowly Erin followed his line of sight and gasped.

A silver Subaru sat, it's engine idling. In front of it, lying on the pavement was the guy that had bumped into Ian, on his stomach, his head turned completely to the side and his limbs splayed unnaturally, a pool of blood forming around his crushed skull. The driver jumped out of his car. "I didn't even see him!" He shouted. "H-he came out of nowhere!"

oOo

The motley group sat in the cinder blocked interrogation room. None of them knew how long they had been there. The ambulance had arrive shortly, of course tailed closely by three or four squad cars. Upon interviewing everyone there their little group had been flagged to take in for 'additional' questioning.

Kevin shifted in the uncomfortable metal chair, Wendy was biting her lip and staring into her lap, Erin was leaning in the table, twirling a lock of red hair around her finger and checking her watch every two minutes; and Ian was sitting back in his chair with his hands in the table, staring at the large two-way mirror across from him.

All of them turned towards the door as it open and the officer stepped in. "Alright," he said. " Looks like we have everything we need. Now all we have to do is contact your parents and have the take you back to your vehicles. I'll need your information." Setting a notepad down he pushed it to Kevin who was seated on the end.

Kevin took the pen that was laying on top and wrote something before passing it to Wendy, then from Wendy to Erin. But when Erin slid it to Ian he looked at it for a moment before giving it back.

"No one is at my house." He said, looking at the cop. "My mom works graveyard."

"Oh alright, then we might be able to call a cab."

Kevin leaned forward so he could see the other end of the table. "Isn't Jeff there?"

Ian gaze snapped to the jock, so did Erin's, even Wendy looked at him with wide eyes.

Putting the paper in front of Ian, the cop tapped the pen. "I need your home phone number." He waited for the teen to finish before taking the pad and exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing, Ian put his head on the table. He was never going to hear the end of this. He turned to look at Kevin dryly. "I hate you…"

TBC

--

I'm really sorry it's so short, I was just so excited to have my story back I just had to put something out. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! Until next time!


End file.
